PT Piranha
Nobody loves me. I had to add my own page myself. Apparently I'm enough of an egotist that it bothered me. Nobody wanted to add me I guess, I see how it is. I'm gonna start my own wiki! And it'll have blackjack! And hookers! ... Ah, forget the wiki, and the hookers. (world's tiniest violin intensifies) It is unknown if this guy even goes to the board. No one has ever seen him. Maybe he's just a figment of our imagination. Board Distaste In late June or early July 2014, due to being fed up with the hatred, bitter feelings, memes, and general idiocy on the board, PT has mentioned on Skype (to energyman2289, patwhit01, LordCarlisle, Mikokiri, and Radori) that he is genuinely tired of the board and the frustration it causes, so he's considering leaving it behind. LordCarlisle suggested PT make more use of his Ignore List, to block the people who make PT's skin crawl. Thus PT has the board on a state of probation, where he'll ignore people more often, and if the board doesn't make his skin crawl nearly as much after a few days' time, he'll continue to frequent the board. Around late July and early August, PT has decided to reduce his visits to the board, out of distaste for all the memes going around, including memes that are used in response to trolls, among being annoyed with many of the users' behavior in general. Then, between the ESRB leak and Shulk's reveal, PT decided to leave the board until the game's release in October, officially announcing on the same day as Shulk's reveal. He's seen the leaked roster and approves of everyone. Ignored Users Thus Far: * ecylis * Austin_4e * NintendoIsBeast * Michaeloll * NoJobBob Opinions on Controversial Board Subjects Keep in mind that these are just his opinions, they're not to be taken as facts on these subjects, and they are liable to change at any given time. PT does not begrudge differing opinions so long as they're done in a respectful manner. * The Gematsu Leak is most likely true by this point. (pre-Robin/Lucina reveal) * After Robin and Lucina were revealed, the Gematsu Leak is likely false, but Shulk and at least one Rhythm Heaven character could still be playable. * "WTF" characters are A-OK as long as they're fun to use. He welcomes WFT and Chorus Men with open arms. * Ridley is a stage boss (but PT wouldn't mind if Ridley was playable). * Alfonzo and "Please Understand" are the only current era SmashFAQs memes he likes. He prefers to use jokes from the Brawl era. * He thinks that Sakurai is showing bias towards Kid Icarus, but is not doing so out of conceit. Rather, because he just tends to look to Uprising for material before looking at other places. * As of Pac-Man's reveal, there are still no newcomers that PT actively dislikes. At worst, he's neutral-positive towards Mega Man. * He feels that Solid Snake should return, but is starting to lose hope. He disagrees with people using the "advertising the competition" reasoning, however. * The "three blue-haired swordsmen" argument is insipid. * Falco should be given priority to stay over Wolf due to seniority, but they should both stay. * Lucas (and Ivysaur) are the only Brawl characters PT would not miss. He doesn't hate them, however. * Mewtwo should be in the game, and has a chance. * Number of characters is not as important to Sakurai as the users believe. * Clones aren't necessarily a bad thing. * Wants Rayman playable, but doesn't necessarily believe the rumors. * Approves of all ESRB characters, especially Duck Hung Dog. Relationships Users/personnel that PT either frequently interacts with or has strong feelings regarding. * The Mods - PT carries disdain for the mods. While he agrees that his modded topics were worthy of deletion, he feels they were at least entertaining and, by his own words, "better than the drivel that pollutes the rest of the board". He's also been modded for calling Michaeloll an, but would gladly be modded for that again, as he would gladly call him an again. * Michaeloll - PT really doesn't like Michaeloll, which saddens him, because he remembers a time when he and Michaeloll used to be able to speak on fairly normal terms, before Michaeloll started posting absolutely nothing but Daisy topics ad infinitum. After a while, PT had finally had enough and blocked him. *'MorganEF' - PT used to heavily dislike this user, but a combination of seeing Morgan less often and getting more fed up with other users has caused PT to lighten up on Morgan. PT once said he'd ban Morgan, but currently that "honor" goes to NintendoIsBeast. * LordCarlisle - PT tends to get along with him, but has recurring problems with his tendencies and the ways he speaks to others. Since talking on Skype, they've gotten along better. * NintendoIsBeast - Has no respect from PT due to NintendoIsBeast allegedly being a homophobe. PT also claims that NIB is trying to be a lovable jerk ("Oh he's a big jerk, but we love him anyway, the big lug"). PT will have none of that. In one topic, PT has referred to NIB as, "a miserable pathetic hateful little boy". One of the few users that PT thinks is a genuinely bad person in real life. He's on the ignore list. * energyman2289 - PT has taken to engaging in Skype calls with energyman, specifically during games of Cards Against Humanity, in which they display confusion over why the Card Czars like the bad cards over their own. The two of them tend to ramble about things, and PT gets a kick out of trolling energyman in mid-conversation. PT concedes that energyman lives up to his name and has more energy than himself, due to his willingness to engage in long Skype calls every day (while PT frequently likes to take days off). * patwhit01 - PT has taken to talking to patwhit during Skype calls, alongside energyman. He also plays Cards Against Humanity, and gets confused about the current Card Czar's priorities. PT does not troll pat as much he trolls energyman... yet. * ecylis & Austin_4e - Their seemingly excessive hatred of characters they don't like sickens PT, though the latter is largely because PT was already annoyed when he came across Austin's posts. PT thinks they're like children who rant whenever they get the wrong Happy Meal toy. They're on his ignore list.' '''At one point, PT used to call the former "ecy" as a nickname, but has since stopped. * '''Radori' - PT has been in group calls with Radori a few times, whereas they almost never encounter each other on the board. They generally get along. * Mikokiri - Only during the really long Skype calls has PT spoken to "Miko" due to timezone differences. He's a little put off by the fact that she (heavily) dislikes a lot of things, especially things he likes. Has made a vow to use Greninja partially just to annoy her and wrote a counter-rant against her anti-Greninja rant. * sterlingtyger - Has not talked to him very much, but was amused by his Tingle/Ghirahim monologue in the SmashFAQs interview, and was one of the only ones in the same Skype group as PT who agreed with him that Lucina was a clone instead of an alternate costume, prior to Sakurai saying so himself. Thinks that Sterling tends to get wrapped up in details often. * 'Ghasts '- PT and Ghasts are on good terms, despite not talking to each other. The two agree on many things, particularly on their strong dislike for the amount of LordCarlisle's Ghirahim topics. Dream Roster * Mehrio * Dankey Kang * Lehnkhk * Metroid * Kyubey * Fax * Paykuh Choo * Bozo * Pigt * Viagra-er * Meh-Guh Man * Whee! Phit Rainer * Orima & Pac-Man * Luweegee * Patch * Toon Lehnkhk * Sanic * Math * Wrlin' & Looma * Zorlda * Roi Dadidou * Lucar-E-I-E-I-O * Li'l Mick * Deedee Kang * Yohshee * Zero Suit Metroid * Shake * Car-izard * Gray Nindjuh * Eike (Kusch) * Me Phytur * Al Pacino * Pikmin * Footloose-ina * Rubbin' * KAPTAN FARCON * Shrek * Back Alley Doctor Mario * NES * Pheasant * Wart, yo * Huck Dunt Dog * Bozo Junior * Dark Pigt Fanfiction energyman was only 9 years old. He loved Captain Stabbin', he had all the merchandise and movies. He prays to Captain Stabbin' every night before bed, thanking him for the life he had been given. "Captain Stabbin' is love", energyman says. "Captain Stabbin' is life". energyman's dad hears him and calls him a queer. energyman knew he was just jealous of his devotion to Captain Stabbin' so he called him a landlubber. energydad slaps him and sends him to his room. He's crying now, his face hurts. He lays in bed and it's really cold. A warmth is moving toward him. energyman feels something touch him, it's Captain Stabbin', and he's very happy. He whispers in energyman's ear, "ahoy matey". He grabs with his hook hand and puts energyman on his hands and knees. He's ready. energyman readies the poopdeck for Captain Stabbin'. He extends the plank. It hurts, but he does it for Captain Stabbin'. He can feel his stern tearing off as his eyes start to water. energyman pushes against the force, he wants to please Captain Stabbin'. He says "arrg" as he fills energyman with his sea men. energydad walks in. Captain Stabbin' looks at him straight in the eye and says "I've got the booty." Captain Stabbin' leaves through the window. Captain Stabbin' is love. Captain Stabbin' is life. Trivia * Has been an active user ever since his account's creation in 2007. As such, he's been around since the Dojo update era of Super Smash Bros. Brawl. * His first post was a post in some topic on the Super Paper Mario board. It cannot be found due to lack of memory of which topic it was, and because topics were not archived at the time. * The first boards he frequented were the boards for Super Paper Mario and Super Smash Bros. Brawl. The first board he ever saw was for The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess in the Spring of 2007, shortly before getting his own account that summer. * PT didn't care about the Gematsu Leak during E3 of 2013, but thought it'd be nice if it were true. The second part of the leak had him convinced, though he tried to preach against stubbornly denying the leak entirely as well as against blindly following the leak entirely. The 2014 E3 revelations and presence of a Rhythm Heaven enemy in Smash Run have converted him 100% in the leak's favor, from the previous 90-95%. * He is likely the only person on the whole site (or planet) who likes Paper Mario: Sticker Star, and winces when he sees people trash talking that game. He agrees that it has problems, but thinks it can still be enjoyed for what it is. * Wants Ridley to be playable for one reason only- So Ridley fans will stop talking about Ridley and taking out their rage on any non-Ridley newcomer. * Wants Snake to make a return appearance, but has said that Pac-Man's inclusion is a worthy consolation prize, should Snake not return. * PT will feed the trolls and respond to their topics. It's because he's bored and sees no reason to not feed the trolls. The trolls will say their piece regardless of whether or not they get attention, and even if they don't- other trolls will take their place. So one might as well play along. * Was neutral to any Kid Icarus newcomer prior to playing Uprising, but since beating the game, PT has admitted to wanting Hades to be playable. * PT is very much a proponent of Greninja and here's why: He's earned his popularity by being a good Pokemon to use all around, and ninjas are cool. Overrated? Maybe, but not as much as zombies. When you find a winning moveset, what reason is there to use another one in competition? Here's a Pokemon for the man whom knows what he wants. Overrated or not, ninjas are still cool, and a frog ninja brings the TMNT to mind, invoking a sense of nostalgia. People didn't like Froakie at first, but then came to their senses and realized Delphox had the inferior design before almost falling into that trap (unless they didn't- more power to them). The tongue scarf is a funny idea too, ninjas have scarves (on TV) and frogs have their tongues... serendipity at its finest. People like who they like, sure it won't always win, but which Pokemon will? Maybe because it's a ninja frog. You like a Pokemon, then you like it, plain and simple, no need for greater reason than that, it's your choice. Dragons and Ninjas are always considered cool, so of course a Pokemon themed off one is cool. Not to mention he's so much better than Ninjask, who was just a floating bug corpse (literally, I think it's based off the concept of the shed skin of an insect come to life or something). Didn't even have limbs, but Greninja on the other hand can strut its ninja stuff, holla! Mikokiri is a hipster. PT_Piranha fansCategory:Ghirahim Supporters * DeZA * energyman2289 * Shaneikua * Ghasts Category:Users Category:Sm4sh veterans Category:Skype Users